


Podfic: Hands in My Hair

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blowjobs, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, belonging!kink, praise!kink, training!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has a ~thing for being praised. Johnny's a really, really good captain. Kaner is amused.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Patrick gives Johnny a look. "Babe, this self-denial thing you've got going on is weirdly hot, not gonna lie, but seriously. You're gonna break something if you don't let Shawzy get you off, like, ever."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> The performance of this podfic is an integral part of this fanwork—the text was designed to be performed, which means that much of the meaning (character emotions, tone, etc.) is purposely carried in the performance rather than the text. There is something very vulnerable and deliberate that I am attempting to accomplish with this project. My performance is meant to stretch the current understanding of what porn via podfic can be. Reading the text only, in this case, is like reading the script only to a movie: it carries some but not all of the creators' vision for the story.
> 
> That said, I understand that some people are unable to listen to podfic or uncomfortable with it, and would rather experience part of the fanwork (through the text only) than not be able to access it at all. Therefore, I will post the text of each part a week later, in a separate AO3 post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/842276). It currently has the text of parts 1 and 2.
> 
>  
> 
> So much of my head canon for Andrew Shaw is shaped by halfeatenmoon. Thank you for sharing with me. <3
> 
> The first person who heard this story also greatly influenced it. Thank you, Siri. I miss telling you stories.
> 
> Part 3, Provoking, will be posted in the next few weeks.

[](http://imgur.com/rWuGGR7)

 

Absolutely gorgeous podfic cover art made by [duckgirlie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie). Thank you so much!!!!

DL LINKS:

 **Length:** 19:53  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qhe9ks3o358sbyr/Andrew_Shaw.mp3)


	2. Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner beats Detroit, almost on his own, and Johnny thinks it's time he showed someone what Shawzy can do. Someone who deserves it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Kaner lets out a pleased huff of air and leans back again. “Of course he can. I see you’ve been predictably thorough.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“If you’re gonna mock this, you can’t play,” Johnny says. And there’s something that Andrew likes about Johnny protecting what they’ve done, the way they are._
> 
>  
> 
> _Kaner just laughs. “I can’t mock you? Is that a new thing?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Johnny rolls his eyes and turns to Andrew. “Okay, Shawzy, just like before. Go.”_  
> 

DL link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8lkrm7rdy7uvn7y).  
length: 21:27

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [text of Hands in my Hair, parts 1 and 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842276) by [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding)




End file.
